mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tower of Salvation
|caption = Tower of Salvation in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Small |availability = Starter |music = *''Tales of Symphonia Medley'' *''Fatalize'' |game = SSF2 |series = Tales |legality = Neutral }} Tower of Salvation is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 hailing from the game Tales of Symphonia, serving as the home stage for . Despite the simple design the stage has, it has one of the most notable stage hazards in the game: Mithos Yggdrasill. Layout The stage features a large platform in the center and a small platforms on each side that moves up and down slowly. In the background, the player can see pillars and the spot where the Eternal Sword should rest. The main hazard of this stage is Mithos Yggdrasill, the main antagonist of Tales of Symphonia, who floats at the top of the stage, counterattacking any player that attacks him and conjuring magical spells on the stage. When countering a player's attack, he deals 8% damage with moderate knockback to opponents hit. At other times, he will sometimes shoot a horizontal laser between the two small platforms, hitting any player that is in the horizontal beam. Mithos also uses Death Eater, which causes powerful pillars of light to sprout from the ground. Music *The main music track is Tales of Symphonia Medley, a rock medley of three remixed songs from Tales of Symphonia: Fighting of the Spirit (originated from Tales of Phantasia), Full Force, and Final Destination. *The alternate music track is Fatalize, an upbeat remix of the theme that plays during the battle against Sheena, Regal, or Abyssion in Tales of Symphonia. Tournament legality This stage is currently a neutral stage in tournament play. Its simplistic design when hazards are disabled makes it a very popular stage and one of the defining stages in the current metagame, especially in online play where the lag is minimal in comparison to most other stages. The stage is functionally similar to the featureless , and the smaller platforms on either side often provide assistance with actions such as recovery, retreating, and extending combos. However, these platforms are also strong camping positions and can be used to extend a character's horizontal reach offstage. Also, the stage boundaries are comparatively short compared to the stage's size, giving characters with strong onstage games and weak recoveries an advantage. Origin standing on the Tower of Salvation in Tales of Symphonia.]] In Tales of Symphonia, the Tower of Salvation is the tower that connects the two worlds, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. It appears in one of the worlds after its Chosen of Regeneration receives the Oracle, after which they must embark on a journey to become an angel and regenerate the world of its mana. The stage takes place in the entry room at the top of the tower, where the Eternal Sword normally rests and the entrance to Welgia, The Holy City, is found. This is also the first location in the game where Mithos Yggdrasill is encountered and fought. Additionally, by using the power of the Eternal Sword, Lloyd can be transported to Derris-Kharlan, a giant comet made up of mana. Gallery Screenshots Tower battle.png| , , and battling , on Tower of Salvation. Small platform in Tower of Salvation.png| standing on the small platform while taunts. NewToS2.png|Mithos Yggdrasill, the hazard of this stage. Early designs SSF2Tower of Salvation.png|Lloyd on the Tower of Salvation's old design. NewToS1.png|Link using his . Newtos0.png|Link being attacked by Mithos Yggdrasill. Ness Beta.png| using his forward aerial. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series